En la Noche de Año Nuevo
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Un amor que resurge en la última noche del año, abriendo la posibilidad de que dos personas que se extrañan comiencen juntos el año nuevo. 'One-shot' romántico. [Genzo x Lily]


**En la Noche de Año Viejo.**

Hoy es 31 de diciembre, y la consulta externa del Hospital Universitario de Múnich está prácticamente muerta, lo que no es de sorprender: es el último día del año y la mayoría de las personas están alistándose para despedirlo, de manera que no tienen tiempo para sentirse mal o pensar en enfermedades. Hoy es noche de festejo y en el hospital se nota. Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo, que estoy lista para festejar y que tendré una velada sumamente divertida, pero lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer en Noche Vieja.

Éste es el primer año en el que no voy a trabajar ni esta noche ni el día de mañana; terminé mi especialidad médica hace siete meses, gracias a lo cual tengo un horario de trabajo decente y estable que me permitirá disfrutar de las fiestas decembrinas como cualquier persona normal. Antes de eso, cuando era residente, era común que me tocara cubrir los turnos de Nochebuena, Noche Vieja, Navidad o primero de enero, por lo que me acostumbré a no festejar dichos eventos, pero ahora que ya tengo disponibles esos días gracias a que soy médico de planta, no se me ocurrió pensar en que algo debía de haber planeado con anticipación para entretenerme estos días. No hubo problema para Nochebuena y Navidad porque mi hermano Leonardo y su esposa Marie me invitaron a pasar ambas fechas en su casa, pero para Año Nuevo la cosa es diferente. Elieth, mi mejor amiga, se fue a Dubai a festejar con su novio, quien también es mi mejor amigo. De verdad los envidio, es el tipo de celebración que puede darse un futbolista y la hija de un embajador. Karl me invitó a irme a Dubai con ellos, pero obviamente rechacé su oferta, no tengo nada de ganas de hacer un mal trío, y menos en una festividad como ésta. Mi hermana se fue con su marido y sus hijos a pasar las fiestas en Holanda, y mis padres están viviendo al otro lado del mundo, de manera que tampoco son opción.

Así pues, ahora me encuentro en la cafetería del hospital, tentada a ofrecerme a cubrir el turno de algún desafortunado colega que tenga una familia o pareja a la que no podrá ver por tener que trabajar por la noche, pero resulta que los médicos que se quedan de guardia hoy están tan solos como yo, fueron los que se ofrecieron a tomar estos turnos precisamente porque no tienen planes para estas fechas. Ni modo, me resigno y me pregunto si me veré muy patética si llego alrededor de la medianoche para festejar con mis compañeros, pero la verdad es que no me atrevo a sugerirlo. Estoy dándole vueltas a mi vasito de café cuando entra a la cafetería el doctor Stein, uno de mis mentores y ahora colega, quien al verme se acerca a saludarme. Tras intercambiar dos o tres frases de cortesía, el doctor expresa su desconcierto por verme en el hospital a media tarde, cuando él también anda por ahí en un horario que no es el suyo, aunque supuestamente él está ahí para ver un asunto urgente de última hora que se presentó con uno de sus pacientes hospitalizados.

\- Confieso que estoy aquí porque no tengo nada mejor qué hacer.- confieso, al fin.- No tengo planes para esta noche y estaba pensando en no regresar a mi departamento y quedarme a dormir aquí.

\- ¿De verdad, Lily?.- el médico se sorprende.- ¿No tienes cita para esta noche?

\- Es cierto, me acostumbré tanto a trabajar en estas fechas que ahora que las tengo libres no sé qué hacer con ellas.- lanzo un suspiro largo y profundo.- Admito que soy realmente patética

\- No lo eres, simplemente tienes el síndrome del médico, a todos nos pasa.- el doctor Stein suelta una sonora carcajada.- ¿Y no hay algún galán que pretenda iniciar su año contigo?

\- No, doc, en septiembre mandé de paseo a mi último novio y desde entonces no ha habido candidatos para sustituirlo.- negué, con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

\- Entiendo.- asiente el rubio, parcialmente calvo y regordete doctor.- Pero ése no es motivo para que quieras pasar tu noche libre aquí, ni tampoco para que te quedes sola en tu departamento. Ven a mi casa, mi esposa y yo tendremos una reunión para despedir al año viejo, y hay lugar para alguien más.

\- No lo sé.- titubeo.- Ya sabe que no me gustan las reuniones muy concurridas…

\- Ésta no lo será; habrá pocos invitados, sólo unos cuantos amigos íntimos y selectos, a la mayoría de los cuales conoces.- replicó el doctor.- Estoy seguro de que te sentirás a gusto, mucho más que si te quedas aquí.

En eso tiene razón, creo. Así pues, acepto la invitación del doctor Stein y me marcho a mi departamento con la esperanza de tener algo decente que ponerme (tampoco pensé en este detalle), pero por fortuna siempre está disponible ese vestido negro que la mayoría de las mujeres, hasta una como yo, solemos tener entre los básicos del guardarropa que, complementado con un buen baño y algo de maquillaje, da un _look_ más o menos adecuado para una velada de fin de año, y a las 9 de la noche me encuentro tocando el timbre de la modesta casa del doctor Stein y señora, que de modesta no tiene nada, por cierto. Sin embargo, el doctor ha cumplido su palabra, y los invitados a la velada no son muchos y conozco a la mayoría de ellos; gran parte de los presentes trabajaron conmigo en el hospital, o bien me tocó tratarlos cuando realicé mis prácticas en los clubes de fútbol. Hay tres o cuatro personas que de verdad no conozco, las cuales son conocidas de la señora Stein, quien se apresura a presentarme ante ellas como una "amiga de la familia". Realmente, no hay entre los invitados alguien que me incomode ni que me emocione demasiado, y pienso que la velada será tranquila tirándole levemente a aburrida, gracias al carácter moderado de los alemanes, cuando lo veo a _él_.

Genzo Wakabayashi. Fue sorprendente verlo porque no sabía que iba a estar aquí, pero más que nada porque creí que pasaría esta fecha en otro lado y con otras personas. ¿No es él también un famoso futbolista? Y los futbolistas famosos pasan la velada de Año Nuevo en lugares sofisticados y/o exóticos, pregúntenle a Karl Heinz Schneider. ¿Qué hace alguien como Genzo Wakabayashi en una fiesta tranquila y poco aparatosa, en la no tan exótica Alemania, entonces? Además, es lógico pensar que si el doctor Stein planeaba invitarme a una reunión en donde también iba a estar presente mi ex novio, al menos tendría la cortesía de mencionar el hecho. Sin embargo, no debería estar tan asombrada ya que Genzo es un amigo muy cercano del doctor Stein, pues éste trabajó durante mucho tiempo con las lesiones que tuvo el portero cuando ambos se encontraban en el equipo Hamburgo. Desde entonces han sido íntimos amigos y no es infrecuente ver a Wakabayashi en las reuniones del galeno. Aun así, ¿por qué rayos el doctor Stein no me avisó de esto?

Por fortuna, Genzo y yo no quedamos en malos términos, somos buenos amigos, de hecho, principalmente porque nuestra relación no acabó por culpa de engaños, malentendidos ni terceras personas, simplemente decidimos terminar porque ambos consideramos que era lo mejor. Ni él tenía tiempo para mí, ni yo para él, Genzo viaja mucho por cuestiones futbolísticas, y yo pasaba muchas horas trabajando en el hospital, así que lo hablamos y elegimos quedar como amigos. Él tuvo otras novias después de mí, yo mantuve otras relaciones con otros hombres, pero eso no afectó nuestra amistad, o eso creo. Siempre pensé que resultaba imposible y extraño ser amigo de alguien a quien alguna vez amaste (y con quien te acostaste), pero Genzo me enseñó que no sólo es posible sino hasta placentero. Digo, él me conoce muy bien y sabe cómo mantener viva la conversación las veces que nos reunimos por causa de alguno de los amigos que tenemos en común, y además evitó que sucedieran las incomodidades lógicas que podrían originarse a raíz del hecho de que tenemos muchos conocidos en común y que por consiguiente íbamos a continuar viéndonos muy seguido, nos gustase o no. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que, aunque estuve muy de acuerdo en terminar nuestro noviazgo, siempre siento una punzada en el estómago cada vez que me topo con él. Como me ha pasado esta noche, vamos.

Durante tres segundos estuve tentada a dar media vuelta e irme a buscar una copa, fingiendo no haberlo visto, pero mi parte racional se impuso y me dirigí a él para saludarlo. No hay nada de malo en saludar a un ex que ahora es tu amigo, ¿cierto? Genzo se dio cuenta de mi presencia cuando me encontraba a medio camino, y esbozó una sonrisa auténtica al verme.

\- No sabía que ibas a estar aquí, Lily.- me dijo, cuando llegué a su lado.- El doctor no lo comentó.

Debido a su acento extranjero, mi nombre en sus labios siempre ha sonado como "Ruiry", lo que me causa mucha gracia; cuando éramos novios, Genzo tomó la costumbre de llamarme por el equivalente japonés de mi nombre (así como yo lo llamaba simplemente "Gen"), algo que dejó de hacer cuando terminamos nuestra relación de pareja. Aun así, el que me diga "Ruiry" me trae buenos recuerdos de cuando acabábamos de conocernos.

\- Quizás porque soy invitada de última hora, Wakabayashi.- le respondí, tras darle un beso en la mejilla. Genzo no está muy acostumbrado a este tipo de saludos pero soy su ex novia, creo que me puedo permitir el gesto.- Hasta hace unas cuantas horas, yo tampoco sabía que iba a estar aquí.

\- Ya veo.- asintió Wakabayashi.- ¿Tu gran cita de esta noche se canceló?

\- Nunca hubo una "gran cita" para esta noche.- me encogí de hombros.- Sabes que estoy casada con el hospital.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ese joven con el que fuiste a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Schneider?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Ese médico que tiene apellido de marca de ropa.

\- ¿Jean?.- me reí.- No funcionó.

\- ¿Algún motivo en especial?.- quiso saber él; me di cuenta que llevaba una bebida en la mano de color ambarino, whisky quizás.

\- Nada en particular, simplemente no lo amaba lo suficiente.- y me pregunté si no habré dicho lo mismo con respecto a él.

\- Es decir, que estás soltera otra vez.- Genzo levantó una ceja en actitud interrogativa.- ¿Cómo es que a tus veintiséis años sigues soltera y sin una pareja estable, Lily Del Valle? ¿Regresó tu miedo al compromiso?

\- Tú sabes mejor que nadie que nunca se fue.- repliqué.

Los dos nos echamos a reír; ya desde que éramos novios le decía que no tenía intenciones de casarme, algo que él no discutía, pero me pareció que era una de las cosas que le hicieron pensar que nuestra relación no tenía futuro.

\- ¿Y tú?.- pregunté, devolviendo el sutil golpe.- ¿Ya encontró el gran Genzo Wakabayashi a su mujer ideal?

\- Ésa pregunta es capciosa.- contestó Genzo, tras darle un sorbo a su bebida.- Pero me imagino que lo que deseas saber es si actualmente estoy con alguien, y la respuesta es no.

\- ¿De verdad?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Qué fue de Katreen, Karina o como quiera que se llame?

\- Corrine.- me corrigió mi ex novio, quien se ve muy bien con la camisa azul oscuro que trae puesta esta noche, por cierto.- La dejé hace casi un año. No he salido con alguien más desde entonces.

\- Oh, eso sí que es nuevo para mí.- dije.- ¿Qué pasó? La chica me caía bien, parecía ser buena persona y estaba loca por ti.

\- No era mi tipo.- ahora fue él quien se encogió de hombros.- No siempre terminas con alguien por problemas, a veces simplemente te das cuenta de que no es lo que andas buscando.

\- Si sabré de eso, que terminé con dos grandes hombres simplemente porque "no eran lo mío".- asentí, pensativa.- No había problema con ellos, eran buenas personas y decían quererme, pero no me complementaban, no sé cómo explicarlo.

\- Como que congeniaste muy bien con una persona con la que ya no estás, y buscas que otra se complemente igual pero no lo consigues porque es alguien diferente y no se adapta tan bien a ti como lo hizo la anterior.- dijo Genzo, con gran acierto.

\- Sí, exactamente eso.- lo miré a los ojos.- Sabes cómo me siento.

Y entonces reconocí en los ojos de Genzo esa mirada que lanzan los hombres cuando están interesados en una mujer, ésa que te dice que quieren saber si estás disponible para ellos. No era la primera vez que Wakabayashi me miraba así, de hecho lo hizo en muchas ocasiones antes de que nos hiciéramos novios, pero ya habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo hizo y me desequilibró que lo hiciera en ese momento. Se suponía que Genzo y yo éramos buenos amigos, ya habíamos intentado ser pareja y no funcionó. ¿Acaso me lo estaría imaginando o era pura negación? Bueno, negación era el que yo no quisiera aceptar que esa punzada que siento cada vez que lo veo está relacionada al hecho de que me sigue pareciendo atractivo, pero no estaba yo tan negada como para no devolverle el gesto, así que pestañeé como una mujer lo hace cuando está coqueteando.

\- Así que tú, a tus veintiocho años, sigues estando soltero también.- me burlé.- ¿Y te quejas de mí? Tú estás más viejo que yo, e igual de solo.

\- Somos un par de abandonados, hay que admitirlo.- él pasó un brazo por mis hombros como solía hacerlo antes.- Tal vez no es casualidad que nos hayamos reunido esta noche.

\- Nada es casualidad, mi querido Wakabayashi.- contesté, esbozando una de mis, según yo, sonrisas más seductoras.- Aunque no me has dicho por qué estás aquí en vez de estar festejando en algún exótico lugar.

\- Porque el tipo de persona que mejor me complementa no acostumbra a visitar lugares exóticos.- replicó él, sin soltarme.- Aunque no sabía en dónde estaría ella esta noche.

\- Ésa no es una respuesta coherente.- protesté, aunque no hice el intento de soltarme de su abrazo.- Pero si no quieres decirme por qué has venido a esta fiesta, está bien, no te voy a presionar.

\- De repente me encontré solo y sin un plan mejor.- contestó Genzo.- ¿No fue eso lo que te pasó a ti?

\- Algo así.- admití.- Pero no voy a creer que también te ocurrió a ti.

\- ¿Por qué no? Sabes que soy un hombre tranquilo.- replicó Wakabayashi, y yo tuve que admitir que eso es verdad.

\- De acuerdo, como digas.- señalé el pequeño bar del doctor.- Me está dando sed, voy a buscar algo de beber.

\- Te acompaño.- Genzo me soltó pero no se alejó mucho de mí.- Eres la compañía más agradable e interesante que voy a encontrar esta noche.

\- Eso es porque Schneider no está aquí.- me reí.- Si él estuviera, los dos estarían hablando de fútbol justo ahora.

\- Lo que no cambiaría en nada a lo que ya hacemos diariamente.- respondió él, riendo también.- Ya nos conoces.

Como dije antes, una de las ventajas de estar con Genzo es que lo conozco muy bien, tanto como él me conoce a mí. Es fácil mantener conversaciones largas sin que lleguemos a aburrirnos, o sin que nos quedemos sin tema de plática. Ser amigo de alguien que te conoce tan íntimamente bien, y a quien conoces hasta el más recóndito espacio de su cuerpo produce una sensación mitad extraña y mitad placentera, porque no necesitas explicar mucho las cosas para que la otra persona te entienda. Pero conforme va avanzando la noche, me voy preguntando por qué permití que nuestro noviazgo terminara así. ¿Realmente estoy conforme con que Genzo y yo seamos sólo amigos? ¿Estará conforme él? ¿Será que los dos seguimos solteros porque queremos estarlo, o es que inconscientemente sabemos que es porque nos necesitamos el uno a la otra?

\- Me da tanto gusto verlos juntos de nuevo, aunque sólo sea por esta noche.- nos dice el doctor Stein cuando nos encuentra platicando en un sillón desde donde tenemos la vista panorámica del jardín.- Siempre me ha parecido que ustedes dos se ven muy bien juntos, nunca entenderé por qué decidieron terminar su relación.

\- Preguntas capciosas con respuesta de opción múltiple.- contesté, sin titubear; creo que debo moderarme un poco más con el vino tinto.- No creo que sea conveniente hacerlas esta noche.

\- ¿Y por qué no?.- replicó el doctor, guiñándome un ojo.- Hoy es Noche Vieja. ¿Qué otra ocasión puede ser mejor que ésta para recomenzar algo que se dejó inconcluso? Puedes iniciar el nuevo año con una visión diferente.

\- Para que eso suceda ambos visionarios debemos tener la misma perspectiva.- repliqué, mirando al suelo para evitar cruzar miradas con cualquiera de los dos hombres.

\- ¿Y quién te dice que tú y yo no tenemos la misma perspectiva?.- cuestionó Genzo, a mi lado.

El doctor Stein soltó una risita de complacencia y nos dejó solos; nunca sabré si de verdad el que me invitara fue una casualidad o es que ya lo tenía planeado aunque, ¿cómo iba a saber él que yo no tenía planes para esta noche? Daba igual, si no hubiera sido en esta reunión probablemente habría sido en otra ocasión cuando me topara con Genzo y me surgieran estas dudas. Que termines una relación con alguien porque es lo más cómodo para ambos no significa que hayas dejado de amarlo, y muchas veces negué el hecho de que yo siguiera enamorada de Genzo.

\- ¿Tenemos la misma perspectiva, Wakabayashi?.- le pregunté, cuando volvimos a quedarnos solos. El sillón de dos plazas en el que nos encontrábamos sentados era tan pequeño que sus piernas enfundadas en un pantalón de vestir negro rozaban mis piernas calzadas con botas altas.

\- En algún momento la tuvimos.- respondió él, mirando hacia el horizonte.- Yo creo que la seguimos teniendo.

\- En el aspecto profesional chocamos mucho, me parece a mí.- repliqué, poniendo mi mano sobre su rodilla.- ¿No fue ésa la razón por la que decidimos separarnos? ¿Por qué no teníamos tiempo para nosotros debido a que nos interesaban más nuestros sueños?

\- En realidad nuestra perspectiva siempre ha sido la misma, profesionalmente hablando, los dos tenemos en mente conseguir las metas que nos hemos propuesto.- dijo Genzo, acariciando mi brazo como respuesta a mi gesto de ponerle la mano en la rodilla.- Pero tal vez no lo supimos ver a tiempo, o nos dejamos llevar por la rutina. Que no haya tenido tiempo para verte no significaba que no pensaba en ti.

\- ¿Pensabas en mí?.- pregunté, jugueteando con un mechón de mi pelo castaño, en un evidente gesto de coquetería. Ya que andamos en éstas, pues.

\- Aún después de que nos separamos, lo hice.- confesó Genzo.- Incluso todavía me encuentro recordándote aunque hayan pasado más de tres años desde que no estamos juntos.

Somos interrumpidos por un conocido que tenemos en común, uno de los tantos que están presentes en esta fiesta. Gracias al Cielo, que ya me estaba ahogando con el vino y con las palabras de Genzo. Los tres hablamos de los proyectos que tenemos para el próximo año, comentamos los últimos sucesos de otros conocidos nuestros, reímos de algún chiste, negamos los rumores. No, Genzo y yo no vinimos juntos a esta reunión, nos reencontramos como todos los demás. Nuestro conocido en común no nos cree, pero es la verdad. Sin embargo, conforme va pasando la noche y nos acercamos al final del año, nos encontramos con más personas que nos preguntan desde cuándo volvimos a ser pareja (la mayoría repite lo que nos dijo el doctor Stein, que nos vemos bien juntos), y ambos negamos que seamos algo más que amigos. El anfitrión de esta fiesta nos mira de lejos y se ríe; me pregunto yo si él no estará propagando algún rumor, aunque lo dudo. Quizás es que de verdad ni Genzo ni yo estuvimos conformes con la idea de ser sólo amigos y se nos notan las ganas que tenemos de volver a estar juntos pero, si esto es así, ¿por qué esperamos hasta ahora para hacerlo ver?

La medianoche llega; todos tenemos una copa de champán en una mano y un racimo de uvas en la otra. Cuando las doce campanadas suenan, avisando que el año se ha ido, nos apresuramos a beber de una y a comer de las otras; el champán me hace cosquillas en el paladar y las uvas me dejan cierta acidez en la lengua, lo que me permite distraerme ya que todos los que traen pareja están besándolas en este momento. Qué incómodo es que te suceda eso cuando estás parada justo al lado de tu ex, el cual te sigue pareciendo atractivo. ¿Se sentirá Genzo tan incómodo como yo? No lo sé, y no estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo; aunque siento curiosidad por mirar su rostro y ver su expresión, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo más seguro es que esté manteniendo su máscara de indiferencia, como siempre lo hace, pero no tuve ni oportunidad de asegurarme. Genzo tomó la que creo que fue su última uva y la metió a mi boca, pero antes de que pudiera morderla, él pegó sus labios a los míos. Jugo de uva escurrió por nuestras bocas, pero a nosotros sólo nos interesó el sabor de nuestros labios. Válgame, ya había olvidado lo bien que besa. ¿Cómo es que un acto tan simple puede resultar tan placentero y sensual?

\- Feliz año, Yuri.- murmura él, cuando el beso se termina.

\- Feliz año nuevo, Gen.- respondo yo, sonriendo coquetamente a pesar de que me estremezco, su voz suena perturbadoramente sexy.- Buena manera de comenzar el año.

Por respuesta él sonríe y me suelta para poder enlazar su brazo con el mío y beber así de su copa; yo lo imito preguntándome si esto va más allá de un acto de coquetería o si Genzo busca algo más. ¿Qué más podría querer aparte de pasar la primera noche del nuevo año conmigo? No lo sé, pero me gustaría averiguarlo.

 _Pregúntale al cielo, quizás él nos lo dirá…_

Los demás invitados se han convertido en murmullos y manchones borrosos que ignoro al pasar; lo único que me importa es el hombre que tengo al lado y que en estos momentos me toma de la mano.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan para mañana, mejor dicho, para hoy, Yuri?.- pregunta Genzo, en voz baja.

\- ¿Para el 1 de enero? Sorprendentemente no.- negué, acariciando su dedo medio, curvado ligeramente hacia atrás por el efecto de detener disparos durante tantos años.- No me toca trabajar.

\- Vamos a desayunar.- me pidió él.- Yo invito.

\- ¿A desayunar?.- pregunto, levantando una ceja.

\- Claro. Me va a dar hambre cuando nos despertemos por la mañana.- la sonrisa de Genzo es seducción pura.

Yo vuelvo a sonreír. Este año va a comenzar mejor de lo que pensé.

 _Caricias que fuertes se harán, gritando que este amor aún no se muere…_

 _Aprendes de un error lo que tú quieres…_

 ** _Dra. Lily Del Valle, 31 de diciembre/1 de enero._**

 **Notas:**

\- Genzo Wakabayashi y los demás personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi.

\- Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

\- Hubiera sido mejor que hubiese publicado esto el 31 de diciembre del 2015, pero me llegó la idea el 1 de enero del 2016.


End file.
